Los polvos pervertidores
by Encanto de Medianoche
Summary: Una pequeña broma de Happosai para poder decir que Ranma es su digno heredero no sale de la mejor manera


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen.

 **Los** **polvos** **pervertidores**.

Una mañana normal en casa de la familia Tendo ya era para muchos una novedad pero, por al menos dos semanas, la ausencia del maestro Happosai en la mesa había dado cierta tranquilidad a los ocupantes del hogar; Soun Tendo miraba con su taza de café en la mano como Kasumi colocaba los platos listos para servir y frunció el ceño al ver como un octavo plato era ubicado justo en el sitio que su viejo maestro había ocupado por los últimos dos años.

-Kasumi…- dijo con nerviosismo, casi sin querer conocer la respuesta- ¿por qué ubicas un plato de sobra?

La joven, imperturbable como siempre, sonrió a su adorado padre sin descuidar su labor- es que el maestro Happosai ya regresó de su viaje de entrenamiento, lo vi entrar por la ventana en la madrugada.

Justo había acabado su explicación la mayor de los Tendo cuando un estruendo horrendo se escuchó de la planta de arriba.

-¡viejo pervertido!- gritó Ranma en su voz de mujer de manera histérica- ¡quítese de encima!

-¡no, no lo haré! No hasta que te midas las preciosas prendas que aumenté a mi colección.

-¡Depravado! ¡Aprovechado! ¡Déjeme en paz!

Un peso muerto rodó por las escaleras y apareció Ranma en su forma femenina, sin camisa, con Happosai encima de su pecho. Soun, sonrojado por la visión, bajó su mirada y dirigió toda su atención a Genma que, con una gota rodando por su cabeza, leía el periódico.

-parece Genma- le comentó- que nuestros días de tranquilidad han acabado- el otro hombre se limitó a asentir mientras adquiría un gesto nervioso al ver salir a Nodoka Saotome de la cocina con su Katana en la mano.

-Ranma- habló la mujer con voz tétrica mientras desenvainaba- no es nada varonil adquirir tu cuerpo de mujer a estas horas de la mañana y dejar que un hombre te acaricié los pechos.

Genma pudo observar como a su hijo le convulsionaba el cuerpo y con sus manos le hacía más presión a Happosai en el rostro para apartarlo de si- ¡no fui yo mamá! ¡Este viejo me tiró agua encima! – logrando desprender al maestro y estampándolo de un solo contra el suelo.

Nabiki y Akane en ese momento bajaban de sus habitaciones para ubicarse en sus respectivos puestos. Happosai y Ranma que seguían forcejeando, detuvieron su pelea momentáneamente al percatarse de la presencia de ambas féminas. El abuelo, sacudió su ropa con falsa seriedad mientras, de su bolsillo, sacaba un fino sujetador color rosa. Ranma frunció el ceño y se preparó ante cualquier movimiento del mañoso viejo.

-bien…- pronunció con resignación y gesto mortificado- ya que tu no quieres mi regalo- sus ojos se iluminaron de pronto y adquirió carrera hacia el interior- ¡Akane-chan! Ven modélame un regalito especial que te traje.

El gesto de Ranma se descompuso y logró agarrar de las ropas al viejo a tiempo para estamparlo de nuevo en el piso- Jamás maestro, no se haga ilusiones.

-Ya hacía falta el maestro, ¿no creen?- pronunciaba Kasumi con voz celestial mientras los demás ocupantes de la casa la observaban como si había perdido la cabeza.

Akane había terminado de recoger la mesa cuando Nodoka la llamó desde la cocina. Su tía estaba de espaldas, terminando de fregar algunos de los utensilios usados en el desayuno.

-Diga tía- pronunció a la mujer respetuosamente. La señora volteó a verla con una espectacular sonrisa dejando a un lado su labor.

-¿Podrías hija ir a la ciudad por algo de ramen? Es que Kasumi fue a devolver un libro al doctor Tofú y no creo tener todo el almuerzo preparado listo para la hora.

Los ojos de Akane brillaron un momento y con voz emocionada propuso- ¿y si le ayudo yo, tía?

Nodoka dejó salir una risita nerviosa mientras intentaba rápidamente poner excusas- En realidad… tengo una enorme pereza para cocinar hoy, mejor ve a traer el ramen- se dio vuelta para no seguir la discusión y que Akane no tuviera oportunidad de replicar- hay dinero sobre el refrigerador- indicó- dile a Ranma que te acompañe.

La peli azul con un suspiro subió las escaleras y abrió sin cuidado la puerta del cuarto de su prometido. El chico de la trenza se encontraba sobre su estómago con una historieta justo frente a él. El gesto de su rostro era de intriga e interés.

-Ranma- pronunció y este por fin dio cuenta de su presencia- acompáñame a la ciudad a comprar el almuerzo.

El pelinegro hizo gesto desinteresado- ¿por qué pides mi compañía?- volteó de hoja y retomó su lectura- no es como si tu fuerza de orangután no pudiera defenderte.

La joven enrojeció de ira y le arrojó su mazo, que no se sabe de qué parte de su atuendo salió, justo a la cabeza- no tenías que ser grosero Ranma- espetó- no es como que yo quisiera ir contigo. Fue idea de tía Nodoka pero ya le avisaré que no quisiste acompañarme- la muchacha se alejó con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro mientras que Ranma luchaba por acomodarse los zapatos.

-Espérame Akane.

El sol daba inclemente sobre su rostro y la caminata al centro de la ciudad cada vez parecía más lejana; Ranma, como siempre, caminaba por encima de la valla con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza. Desde su ubicación, podía observar como por una de las calles más alejadas una gran cortina de polvo se desplazaba con tremenda velocidad. Cada vez acercándose más a ellos. Se sintió un ligero temblor y el ruido de mujeres gritando. Ranma bajó de un salto colocándose justo frente a Akane a manera de protección.

-¿Qué ocasionará tanto estruendo?- pero no hubo tiempo de contestar porque una voz fastidiosa e perfectamente conocida resonó entre tanto bullicio.

-¡No lo entregaré! ¡Es mi colección!- Seguido de los gritos "Depravado" "Hentai" "Cochino" "Devuelva esas prendas"

El grupo de gente se hizo a la vista con un Happosai corriendo con un costal verde ya conocido por muchos a cuesta. El ojiazul sonrió mientras chocaba su puño contra la palma de su mano

-Viejo pervertido- susurró solo para su escucha- ahora si me cobraré la de esta mañana. Lo agarró del bulto hacia sí, impidiendo la marcha del maestro quien aún movía sus piernas en gesto de carrera- ¿a dónde cree que va, anciano?

-tu no te metas con tu maestro, Ranma.

-que maestro ni que nada- le arrebató el costal y lo alzó a la altura de su cara- me encargaré de que reciba la paliza de su vida- cogió aire y con voz potente grito- ¡Chicas! Por aquí. Tengo al pervertido.

Una turba furiosa rodeó a Happosai mientras muchas mujeres, Ranma incluido, lo empezaron a patear con fuerza. Se notaba que el pelinegro cogía placer de la acción mientras Akane, como buen espectador, solo cruzó sus brazos e hizo gesto cansino. La masacre finalizó como típicamente lo hacía cuando el chico de la trenza era incluido, con las chicas recuperando el botín y un anciano seminconsciente tendido en plena carretera.

Kasumi ponía su plato en la mesa ya dando por terminado su almuerzo- no les parece raro que el maestro no haya venido a almorzar.

-no lo invoques, Kasumi- replicaba Genma con fuerza- por mí se puede perder todo un año- tiró una risotada mientras fruncía el ceño al ver que el último dumpling había desaparecido de la mesa- Tendo ¿Fue usted?

-pero que dice Saotome- replicó con gesto serio- yo no soy tan glotón.

Inmediatamente las vistas se dirigieron a Ranma, quien con gesto malicioso, terminaba de degustar el postre. La pelea hubiera dado lugar, de no ser porque en ese instante un Happosai, vendado de la cabeza a los pies, hacía su aparición justo a la entrada del comedor. El anciano miró con gesto amenazador Ranma, lo que hizo que sus dos alumnos se miraran con gesto nervioso.

-Saotome- Soun se levantaba de la mesa- ¿no le gustaría jugar shogi en el dojo?

-me ha quitado las palabras de la boca Tendo.

Pero el maestro les impidió la huida con gesto serio- ustedes se quedan. Hoy van a presenciar como vuelvo a este muchacho- apuntó a Ranma en el acto- un digno heredero de mi escuela- saltó por encima de todos y roció al chico con extraño polvo púrpura.

-pero que cree que hace ¿Qué me echó encima?

-Jamás te lo diré- se dio la vuelta y caminó a la salida- solo espera y veras, alumno. Solo espera y veras.

-Ranma…- replicó Akane viendo al chico entrenar tan despreocupadamente. Habían pasado ya de las nueve de la noche y ni rastros del anciano- ¿no te preocupa que el maestro Happosai te haya encantado esta vez?

-he esperado todo el día y nada ocurrido. Seguramente solo lo hizo por fastidiarme.

-no deberías tomártelo tan a la ligera ¿Qué tal si te pasa exactamente igual a la moxibustión?

-que lo intente y verá- dijo empuñando la mano- ya me estoy cansando de ese viejo y ganas no me faltan de mandarlo en un viaje sin retorno a América.

-creo que es un mal destino para esa pobre gente mandarlo por aquellos rumbos.

\- y ni eso lo detendría- concordó Ranma- ya deja de preocuparte, como dije estas son habladurías del maestro. ¡Bueno!- exclamó, levantándose de su sitio- ya me iré a la cama pero antes tomaré un baño, ¡no aguanto este calor!

Akane bostezó justo antes de meterse a su cama. La luz ya estaba apagada y la ventana ligeramente abierta permitiendo que la deliciosa brisa fresca de la noche penetrara al cuarto. Dudó en envolverse en edredones pues hacía mucho calor y se ruborizó al ver como su típica pijama amarilla había sido reemplazada por un ligero camisón de seda y encaje que quedaba algo corto para su gusto. Había sido un regalo de Nabiki para su cumpleaños número 18 quien con gesto picarón le había susurrado "para el cuñado". Su rostro cogió un color carmesí solo de recordarlo.

¡Bah!- se dijo ella misma- ¿de qué me preocupo? No es como que si alguien lo va a ver…- terminó dormida en el acto.

La luz de la mañana se filtraba por la ventana dándole de lleno en el rostro. Aun así, Akane no quería despertar. Se removió incomoda buscando alejar su rostro lo más posible del sol mientras, debido al movimiento, su camisón subía más allá de su muslo. No prestó atención a su situación hasta que, una mano traviesa ascendió por su muslo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Vaya Akane!- exclamó Ranma con efusividad- ¿por qué no te lo habías puesto antes? ¡Me encanta!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

Cuando los integrantes de la casa abrieron la puerta del cuarto de la peli azul, la joven se encontraba respirando con dificultad, empuñando sus manos y enfrentando los cristales rotos de su ventana. Al percatarse de la presencia de su familia corrió a taparse con una bata mientras Nabiki la observaba con gesto burlesco, Nodoka y Kasumi preocupadas y Soun y Genma con ligero rubor en su rostro.

-¿Qué intentó el maestro esta vez?- preguntó su padre.

Akane solo suspiró con gesto asesino- te sorprenderá saber que esta vez no fue el maestro.

-¿y quién más si no?

-yo- respondió una voz desde la cama de Akane y todo mundo se sorprendió al ver al joven heredero de los Saotome acostado cómodamente, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza- y si nos disculpan, Akane y yo estábamos comenzando algo aquí.

Nabiki rio mientras sacaba su cámara para aprovechar unas muy buenas fotos y Nodoka exclamaba al fondo "¡Mi hijo es un hombre tan varonil!"

La joven de los Tendo encendió su aura de batalla al 101% mientras tomaba una silla del escritorio de su cuarto y la lanzaba sin piedad hacia la cama- ¡largo de mi cuarto!

-¡si, largo!- secundaba Ranma, ya cerca de la puerta y empujando a la familia al exterior.

-¡no se los decía a ellos!- agarrando una lámpara de su escritorio y conectándola en la cabeza del pelinegro. El joven Saotome terminó inmediatamente inconsciente- te lo decía a ti.

Genma, convertido en panda, arrastró a su hijo a su cuarto mientras con un cartel escribía "ya se va"

Suspirando, Akane terminó de vestirse con una falda color naranja que llegaba justo por debajo de sus rodillas, una blusa manga ¾ color blanca y unas sandalias a juego con su vestuario. Bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina con algo de aprensión. Seguramente no se libraría fácil de los comentarios. Caminó rumbo al refrigerador y extrajo una botella de agua helada. Mientras la servía en un vaso, se percató que Nodoka y Kasumi vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Akane-chan…- primer comentario a la vista- ¡eres tan afortunada de tener un prometido tan devoto!

-pero, ¿esa conducta no es incorrecta antes del matrimonio?- replicaba su hermana mayor.

-¡Que va!- contraatacó la señora Saotome con ojos soñadores y voz despreocupada- dos jóvenes tan saludables y apuestos, ya deberían tener un nieto correteando por la casa. Es bueno saber que ya están poniendo manos a la obra.

Se atragantó con el agua. Lo mejor era salir de la cocina.

En el comedor, ya ubicados en sus respectivos puestos, Soun y Genma bebían un poco de té mientras, se dedicaban a leer con atención unas hojas ubicadas ante ellos. Apenas Akane entró a sus vistas, el patriarca de los Tendo carraspeó a modo de llamar la atención.

-hija- pronunció con voz autoritaria- sabemos que tú y Ranma han estado prometidos por casi dos años y es obvio que tengan esa clase de… deseos- dudó un poco al pronunciar la palabra. La joven solo esperaba que se le tragara la tierra- pero no aceptaremos esas conductas inapropiadas bajo este techo ¿verdad, Saotome?

-no lo pudo haber dicho mejor Tendo.

-por ello… hemos decidido que la boda se celebrará mañana- Nodoka y Kasumi asintieron mientras colocaban los platos en la mesa- Nabiki ya nos realizó el presupuesto.

La peliazul observó asesinamente a la castaña mientras, despreocupadamente, esta última solo se encogía de hombros. Esperaría a Ranma para aclarar el malentendido y procuraría mantenerse en silencio durante el desayuno. La piel se le erizó cuando, justo antes de tomar su lugar, dos manos grandes se ubicaron en su cadera y una cabeza se frotó contra su muslo derecho. Bajó su vista para ver a Ranma cómodamente con los ojos cerrados.

-Si- afirmó él- definitivamente, las mejores caderas de Japón.

-¡pervertido!- gritó a todo pulmón viendo como, por su patada, el chico ya había atravesado el techo de la casa. Cuando el muchacho regresó, ya todos iban a la mitad de su comida. Tomó lugar justo a la par de su prometida, quien, observándolo con recelo, se alejó un poco de su sitio. No intentó ningún movimiento nuevo, pero Akane no era tonta, no la tomaría desprevenida. Un silbido se escuchó justo frente a las corredizas que daban al estanque y Happosai se asomaba con un sostén colgándole de la mano.

-¡Ranma!- dijo autoritariamente, mientras le lanzaba un balde de agua fría encima y una pelirroja voluptuosa tomaba el lugar del pelinegro- ahora sí, modélame este regalito- y se dispuso a buscar el regazo de la joven que, con un codo, lo estampó duro contra la mesa.

-ni crea que se va a aprovechar de mi maestro- dijo burlescamente la chica de la trenza moviendo su codo con fuerza para lastimarlo. Todo mundo estaba nervioso en ese preciso momento, pero no por la pelea de Ranma con el viejo sino porque, el aura destructiva de Akane se había disparado y por fin pudieron notar cómo, con su mano libre, la pelirroja estrujaba el pecho de la pelo corto con ahínco.

-ni tu tampoco te aprovecharás de mi- gritó Akane mientras lo agarraba de la camisa china y lo tiraba justo al estanque- ¡Hentai!

-ya decía yo que Ranma no había intentado nada- replicaba Nabiki, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces. Los demás solo asintieron en respuesta.

El maestro pareció recuperarse de la paliza propiciada por su pupilo y se sentó de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Parecía meditar concentradamente sobre un tema en específico pero al parecer no hallaba la respuesta y terminó dándose por vencido.

-al parecer los polvos no funcionaron- espetó.

Akane frunció el ceño y reclamó fuertemente- ¿Qué se supone lograban esos polvos?

-supuestamente debían volverlo un loco pervertido como yo- afirmó con seriedad- pero no funcionaron, no se quiso probar mi colección y actuar pervertido con ella- lloró con fuerza. A lo que la menor de los Tendo volvió a estamparlo contra la mesa.

-usted es un viejo demente, no ve que Ranma si se comporta raro.

-se comporta varonil, dirás- corrigió la mujer de la katana con orgullo.

-¿pero solo lo hace con Akane, no?- interrogó la mediana de los Tendo como siempre oportuna, sonrojando a la pelicorto y logrando concordar a la familia- ahí fue que falló el maestro Happosai, los polvos no lo volvieron pervertido con todo el mundo, solo lo convirtió en pervertido con alguien que le gusta- terminó cerrando un ojo.

-pero que tonterías dices Nabiki- ¡que bochorno!

-yo concuerdo- secundó Kasumi.

-y yo.

-igual.

-yo también opino lo mismo.

Una vena empezó a resaltarle en la frente a Akane mientras, sobaba su cabeza con resignación- y bien maestro…- dijo con voz pausada- ¿Cómo se detiene esto?

-yo no sé- contestó haciendo que Akane le diera un coscorrón- yo le compré los polvos a un vendedor chino en el Neko-Hanten.

-Seguro la abuela o Shampoo sabrán arreglar este embrollo- Akane se levantó justo para dirigirse a la salida pero no llegó tan lejos cuando toda la casa tembló y una pared de concreto era totalmente destruida. De la neblina una sonriente chinita subida en su bicicleta saludaba a la familia.

-¡Nihao! ¿Ranma estar?

-¡Shampoo!- exclamó con asombro la peliazul- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo no necesitar excusas para ver a airen- contestó con gesto orgulloso- Akane no debería entrometer.

Con gesto infantil, Akane remedó todos los gestos de la chica pelo violeta mientras esta se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Nabiki, como en cada oportunidad, aprovechó el actual estado de su cuñadito para realizar negocio fácil.

-tengo información que puede interesarte- captó inmediatamente la atención de la chica mientras su hermana la amenazaba con la mirada- 1000 yens y te diré lo que sé.

El billete estuvo rápidamente ubicado en su mano.

-el maestro Happosai le realizó un embrujo el cual lo vuelve un completo pervertido.

Los ojos de Shampoo se iluminaron tanto y parecían querer salir de sus cuencas. Con gesto más decidido se abrió paso a las escaleras mientras la peliazul tomaba camino justo tras ella queriendo evitar un acercamiento entre su prometido y la gatita esa.

No llegaron muy lejos pues Ranma bajaba por las escaleras oliendo muchas prendas femeninas. Inmediatamente Akane reconoció esas prendas como suyas y enrojeció furiosamente ¡Le daría un infarto!

-¡dame eso inmediatamente, Ranma!- exclamó sacando su mazo. El pelinegro saltó lejos de ella.

-¡No! ¡Son mías!- exclamó- es mi colección- sí, casi exacto a Happosai.

-Ranma no perder tiempo con prendas tan sosas- intervino la china con voz chillona- Akane tener mal gusto en cosas íntimas. Shampoo tener mejores cosas ¿querer ver?- removió su blusa con gesto sensual y disponía a desabrochar su sostén con rapidez. Genma y Soun sufrieron un colapso nervioso con sangrado de nariz y, el maestro Happosai ganó un viaje a pervertilandia vía Shampoo.

El sujetador por fin estuvo fuera mostrando a la chica en todo su esplendor. Tendiéndoselo a Ranma dijo con voz traviesa- todo esto ser tuyo.

Lo sorprendente es que, al contrario de las otras ocasiones en las que la falta de ropa de la chinita ponía con los pelos de punta al joven, este se mostraba totalmente imperturbable, aun en presencia de Akane. Agarró el sujetador con gesto pensativo mientras se dirigía inmediatamente a observar la etiqueta.

-lo siento este no me sirve- dijo alejándose de ella.

-¿a qué Ranma referirse?

-tu eres talla 34C, Akane es 32B- pronunció de lo más normal- no podría modelármelo. Aún tiene el busto muy pequeño- una mesa se estampó inmediatamente en su cabeza.

-ni en tu actual estado hentai puedes dejar de insultarme- siseó la peliazul con enojo- ¿verdad?

¿Pero qué te pasa?- gritó él alterado- prefiero las tuyas sobre las de ella y solo aciertas en pegarme- tan enfrascados en la pelea se encontraban que no observaban como Shampoo se dirigía al estanque.

-Ranma- se escuchó la voz de Nabiki entre todo el alboroto de los prometidos- mira lo que tengo en mis manos- delante de ella se encontraban dos prendas que, en definitiva, también pertenecían a su hermana menor- en oferta cuñado por ser a ti. Uno en 1000 yens y dos por 3,000.

Pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera contestar, un billete de 3,000 yens era depositado justo frente a la castaña cortesía de Kuno Tatewaki.

-¡Los llevo!- exclamó, mientras los demás lo observaban con gotas de sudor resbalando por sus cabezas sin atinar de donde había aparecido. La patada oportuna de Ranma logró desaparecerlo tan rápido a como había aparecido.

-ya que Kuno pagó por ellos…- habló nuevamente el ojiazul- ¿Cuál quieres modelarme, Akane?

-¡Ranma!- gritó la chica pelo violeta justo a la par del estanque- tu hacerme desplante, tu sufrir las consecuencias- se tiró sin remordimiento al agua, apareciendo de ella una linda gatita color violeta. Con velocidad gatuna el lindo animal aterrizó en la cabeza del artista marcial haciendo que este corriera de un lado a otro despavorido.

-¡Ga-ga-ga-gato!- saltó el cerco del dojo Tendo, tirando todas las prendas femeninas por el lugar y perdiéndose en las calles. Akane suspiró mientras terminaba de recoger su último sujetador. Creía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad hasta que escuchó los gritos furiosos de dos chicos que conocía muy bien.

-¡Ranma!

-¡Ran-chan!

Si, en definitiva, Ryoga y Ukyo. Ambos con caras rojas y agitadas por lo que parecía una larga carrera.

-ya no está aquí- dijo la mediana de las Tendo con gesto despreocupado- por el módico precio de 500 yens cada uno puedo decirles por donde se fue y con quien.

Guardó el dinero que le fue otorgado y se encogió de hombros.

-se fue hacia el norte con Shampoo colgándole de la cabeza.

-¡descuida Akane-san!-gritaba Ryoga siguiendo muy cerca de Ukyo para evitar perderse- Kuno me contó lo que ocurrió y planeo recuperar tu honor. Ranma recibirá la paliza de su vida.

-no si yo lo atrapo primero por irse con esa china ofrecida- espetó la cocinera de okonomayaki igual de alterada que el chico de la bandana.

La menor de los Tendo suspiró con cansancio, cargando con el peso de todos los acontecimientos del día dispuesta a acostarse un rato en su cómoda cama para evitar pensar en lo ocurrido mientras, en la sala una Nabiki contaba con felicidad las ganancias del día, Nodoka apremiaba la masculinidad de su hijo, Soun y Genma celebraban la futura boda en puerta, el abuelo se disponía a salir a robar más prendas y Kasumi pensaba que habría que preparar para la cena.

Caía la noche cuando Akane reaccionaba de su letargo y sorprendida constató que la conmoción ocurrida en la mañana no se había presentado nuevamente. Parecía toda mentira, creer que un tipo tímido como Ranma… negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, ruborizándose. El color carmesí que habían adquirido sus mejillas lo sufrió más que en todos sus años de vida entera.

Un golpe a su puerta la hizo reaccionar y coger una engrapadora de su escritorio, dispuesta a lanzarla.

-¡adelante!- contestó.

Pero al otro lado de la puerta no era su prometido quien aparecía, sino su hermana más astuta.

-Kasumi me dijo que te avisara que la cena está lista.

-ya bajo- respondió autómata, dejando el artefacto en su lugar. La castaña iba a dar media vuelta sobre sus pies pero antes de hacerlo decidió de nuevo expresar una de sus muchas opiniones.

-no le des tantas vueltas al asunto- se cruzó de brazos y sonrió maliciosa- espero que ahora los ataques de celos se calmen ¿sabes? Ranma ya demostró que aún con el pecho plano…- la joven ojos castaños puso sus manos sobre ellos en gesto protector- él te prefiere ¡corrección! Los prefiere- le guiño un ojo y caminó hacia la sala.

La peliazul adquirió un lindo tono rojo manzana en todo su rostro mientras, una encantadora sonrisa adornaba su rostro. "quizá" pensó "solo quizá, este día no fue tan malo"

La joven no se pudo percatar, en tal estado de ensimismamiento, que su hermana mayor la fotografiaba con signos de dólar acaparando toda su pupila "¿Cuánto le ofrecería Kuno por esto?"

A la mañana siguiente, dirigiéndose al colegio, luego de pasar un domingo de locos, el chico de la trenza observaba con aprensión el rostro de su prometida esperando no desatar ninguna actitud violenta. Aun su cabeza palpitaba por las palizas propiciadas por ella, la loca de Shampoo, Ryoga y Ukyo que se unieron luego a la fiesta y Mousse y los hermanos Kuno que tampoco debían quedarse atrás.

El efecto de los polvos del maestro Happosai pasó justo en la noche al caer dormido y había sido un alivio despertar y no tener ganas de espiar a su prometida mientras ella se duchaba, ¡no porque no quisiera!- se ruborizó- sino porque quería pensar que él aun le guardaba respeto.

Saltó de la valla y se ubicó justo ante ella haciéndola disminuir sus pasos. Se observaron con gesto desafiante.

-solo para que lo sepas- carraspeó- no era que tuviera ganas de portarme de esa manera contigo. Fue culpa de los polvos.

Akane lo rodeó y regaló una mirada seria- eso ya lo sé- aclaró.

-me alegro- respondió él- no es que me apetezca observar tu pecho plano.

Enojo, ahora si había enojo.

-y no es como que tuvieras valor- lo retó ella- ¡afeminado!

-¡Gorda!

-¡Hentai!

-¡Violenta!

-¡Aprovechado!

-¡Marimacho!

El pie de Akane dio un pisotón con violencia, deteniendo sus pasos y logrando encarar al chico justo para sacarle la lengua con gesto burlesco. El joven no se quedó atrás y repitió la acción continuando así por muchas calles más. Pero aunque parecieran que esos polvos no habían cambiado nada en ambos. Algunas fotos tomadas por la espectacular Nabiki, demostraban lo contrario.

 **N** / **A** : Decidí hacer un oneshot de comedia queriendo mantenerme muy apegada al estilo del manga/anime. Espero les haya gustado.

Nos leemos…


End file.
